


White Wolf Alpha, Black Wolf Omega

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mating Camp, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Werewolf Derek Hale, Summer Camp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, lots of tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: When young alpha and omega werewolves reach the age of 18 they are sent to Summer Camp Lycan to meet their mates. Most of them go eagerly, anticipating the happiness when they meet their mates. But not omega Derek Hale.(Omega Derek is sent to Summer Camp Lycan where he meets a unique and attractive Alpha.)





	White Wolf Alpha, Black Wolf Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek are both 18 in this story. And there is lots of love and lots of explicit sex and lots of fluff. And a happy surprise at the end.

When young alpha and omega werewolves reach the age of 18 they are sent to Summer Camp Lycan to meet their mates. Most of them go eagerly, anticipating the happiness when they meet their mates. But not omega Derek Hale.  
"Now Derek, you're going to have a great time", his mother said. "It's a beautiful camp, with nice cabins, a real restaurant with good food, a beautiful forest for you to run in, and a sparkling blue lake for you to swim in".  
Derek just looked at her and frowned.  
His father tried next.  
"It won't be that bad, son", his father said. "There will be lots of kids your age to talk to, and you can make a lot of friends there. And who knows. You might even meet the perfect alpha mate there".  
"I don't want to go", Derek replied. "I don't want to be mated in a summer camp wedding machine!"  
"Now Derek", his mother said. "We know what's best for you. No more arguments. You're going, and that's final!"  
Derek sighed. When his alpha mother spoke to him in that tone of voice, he listened.  
"Ok", he replied. "I'll go, but I don't have to like it!"

That afternoon, when the busses arrived at the camp, all of the young werewolves got off and were met by the facilitators. Then each one was processed. Then they were separated into groups by orientation and given a tag to wear. The tags in Derek's group said: MMA (Male to Male Alpha) or MMO (Male to Male Omega). Then the entire group was led into the main clearing for a 'get acquainted' gathering.

Derek ignored all of the overly muscle bound alphas and moved away from the crowd to a picnic table underneath a tree where he could read his book in peace.  
Suddenly he felt the presence of an alpha standing in front of him.  
"I'm not interested", he said, not raising his eyes from the book.  
"That's a pity", the alpha replied. "Because you are incredibly interesting".  
Derek looked up from his book and saw the figure of an extremely thin, gangly, tall young man. He was wearing washed out jean shorts, scuffed red athletic shoes, and a faded Batman t-shirt.  
Derek looked up at his face and drew in his breath. Sparkling amber eyes framed by long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. A cute little upturned nose. A large cupid's bow pink mouth. Cute ears. Unruly thick brown hair. Long strong arms and legs, corded with muscle. Big hands and long fingers. Pale mole spattered skin. And a dazzling white smile.  
Derek dropped his book and stood up. His heart was pounding in his chest. The young alpha walked toward him and Derek caught his scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. Freshly brewed coffee and apples. The forest after the rain.  
The alpha walked up to Derek and smiled again.  
"Hello", he said. "My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. What's your name?"  
Derek stood speechless for a moment.  
"Derek", he finally replied breathlessly. "Derek Hale".  
Stiles took Derek's hand in his.  
"Well, Derek Hale", Stiles said, "Pleased to meet you".  
"Pleased to meet you, too", Derek replied, "Stiles Stilinski".  
They sat together for a few minutes on the table bench.  
"I'm really attracted to you", Stiles said.  
"And I'm really attracted to you as well", Derek replied.  
They leaned toward each other and their lips met. They kissed each other gently at first, then passionately. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and soon they were both panting.  
"Derek, do you want to come back to my cabin?", Stiles asked.  
"Oh yes, Stiles!", Derek replied. "Yes!"

They went into Stiles' cabin and locked the door. They kissed passionately as they walked to the bed. Then they removed each other's clothes.  
"You're so beautiful", Derek said.  
"And you're so handsome", Stiles replied.  
"I need to tell you something, love", Derek said. "I'm a virgin".  
"So am I, babe", Stiles replied.  
They smiled at each other and kissed again.  
They were both aroused. Their long thick cocks were standing hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs. They fell together onto the bed, kissing and licking each other. They kissed and licked each other's hard little red nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other's long thick cocks and large full balls.  
Derek laid on his back.  
"Fuck me, Stiles", he said. "Fuck me, my love".  
Stiles kissed Derek. Then he lubed his fingers and inserted them one by one into Derek's tight little red hole.  
"I need to put in four fingers, baby", he said. "Because I'm so big, and I don't want to hurt you".  
Derek smiled and kissed Stiles.  
"Thank you, my love", he said. "I'm ready".  
Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock and slipped it slowly into Derek's tight hot channel. Then he began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. They both felt overwhelming passion, and sparks of ecstasy ran up their spines. They both moaned as they neared their orgasms.  
"Touch me, Stiles!", Derek exclaimed. "Touch me now!"  
Stiles grasped Derek's hard throbbing cock and stroked him. Then Derek came and shot his thick hot come on his chest and stomach.  
"Stiles!", he shouted. "Stiles, my alpha!"  
He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock, and then Stiles came, shooting his thick hot come deep inside Derek.  
"Derek!", he shouted. "Derek, my omega!"  
Stiles slipped out of Derek. Then they hugged and kissed, whispering words of love to each other and enjoying the afterglow.  
They ordered a couple of pizzas from the restaurant and ate their dinner in the cabin.  
Then they went back to bed and made love again. And then they spoke their love, kissed each other tenderly, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they awoke and kissed tenderly.  
"Good morning, my wonderful alpha", Derek said.  
"Good morning, my sweet omega", Stiles replied.  
"My mate", Derek said happily.  
"My mate", Stiles replied joyfully.  
"Stiles, my love", Derek said, "if we are mates, then we need to perform the mating ritual. We need to exchange mating bites and you need to knot me".  
He blushed.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
"Yes, baby", he replied, "we need to do that".  
"What's the best way to do it?", Derek asked.  
"It will be more comfortable for you if you ride me", Stiles replied. "It will be easier for you to take my knot that way".  
Stiles sat back against the headboard of the bed and Derek sat down facing him on his lap. Then Derek leaned back as Stiles lubed his tight little red hole. Then Stiles lubed his long thick hard cock. Derek raised himself up, then inserted Stiles' cock in his hole and sat down on it slowly. He bottomed out and they both groaned at the onslaught of sensation. Then Derek rode Stiles cock and the sparks of pleasure ran up their spines again. Stiles' knot formed at the base of his hard cock, and Derek raised himself again, then sat down hard. Stiles' enormous knot breached Derek's tight little hole, and they both moaned in ecstasy. Then they both leaned forward. Their fangs came out and they bit each other on their left shoulders. Stiles' knot rubbed against Derek's prostate, and Derek came, shooting thick hot come on Stiles chest and stomach.  
"Stiles", he moaned.  
He clenched around Stiles' hard cock and Stiles came, shooting thick hot come deep up inside Derek.  
"Derek", he exclaimed.  
They leaned forward and kissed sweetly.  
"How long before your knot goes down, darling", Derek asked.  
"About a half hour, I think, sweetheart", Stiles replied. "This is the first time that I've knotted. That's only for my mate".  
They each kissed the other's mating bite. Both of the bites had healed.  
"The scar will always be there", Stiles said. "It's a sign that we are mated".  
After Stiles' knot went down he slipped out of Derek and they laid down together, hugging and kissing each other.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said. "My mate".  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied. "My mate".

"Before we have breakfast, would you like to go for a run in the woods?", Stiles asked.  
"I'd love to", Derek replied.  
They each put on their jean shorts, then left the cabin and walked into the woods. They stood in a clearing and removed their shorts.  
Derek and Stiles shifted together into their wolves. Stiles gazed adoringly at Derek's handsome wolf, with his thick black fur and his bright gold eyes. Then Derek looked at Stiles' wolf and caught his breath. Stiles' wolf was beautiful, with snow white fur and deep crimson red eyes. They nuzzled and licked each other, then ran through the woods together, yipping and playing, rolling around on the grass and cuddling.

After their run, they went to Derek's cabin and moved his clothes and other things to Stiles' cabin. They showered together. Then they went to breakfast together at the camp restaurant. They sat next to each other and kissed between bites of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  
They spent the day together, holding hands, walking along the lake shore and walking in the woods. That night before dinner they ran together again. After dinner they sat on a bench and looked up at the stars, kissing and holding each other close.  
That night they made love, sweetly, tenderly, and passionately. Then they fell asleep, hugging, kissing, and whispering endearments to each other.

The next day they took the bus home. Stiles lived in Beacon Hills and Derek lived in Beacon Heights, just a few miles away. They went to Stiles' house and Derek met his dad, Sheriff Stilinski. John was delighted that Stiles had mated with Derek, and hugged both of them.  
"Welcome to the family, son", he said to Derek.

Stiles and Derek changed clothes before they went to Derek's house. Stiles wore his white suit, black shirt, black and white tie, and white shoes.  
Derek whistled.  
"You look fantastic, my love", he said.  
"Thank you, baby", Stiles replied. "You look fantastic as well".  
They drove to Derek's house in Stiles' jeep. After they pulled into the driveway and parked, Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles.  
"They're going to love you", he said.

"Mom, Dad, this my mate Stiles", Derek said.  
Talia and Jameson both smiled as they each shook Stiles hand.  
"What a handsome young man", they both said. "It's a pleasure to meet you".  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Alpha Hale, and Mr. Hale", Stiles replied.  
Talia brought coffee and they all sat down in the living room. Stiles told Derek's parents about his dad and his life in Beacon Hills. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and the top student at the high school. He also told them about his acceptance into Stanford University the next fall.  
Derek could tell that his parents were impressed with Stiles. Both he and Stiles were relieved and happy.  
"You made a good choice, Derek", Talia said. "Stiles is a perfect mate for you".  
"Yes, he is", Jameson said.  
Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you", he said. "Derek is a perfect mate for me".  
Stiles and Derek squeezed each other's hands.  
"We'll all have to have a run soon", Derek said. "Stiles and I ran together in the woods at the camp. Stiles is a beautiful wolf. His fur is snow white and his eyes are deep crimson red".  
Derek's parents looked at Stiles in amazement.  
"You're a white wolf, Stiles?" Talia asked.  
'Yes, ma'am", Stiles replied. "I'm kind of rare. I've never seen or heard of another white werewolf".  
"You are very rare", Talia said. "Most werewolves are brown, gray, or black like Derek. My dear Stiles, you are rare and unique".  
She sat down in a chair across from Stiles and continued.  
"A white alpha werewolf with deep crimson eyes is An Alpha of All Alphas. He is a very powerful werewolf, more powerful than any other werewolf in the world. And An Alpha of All Alphas is only born once every hundred years".  
Stiles looked at Talia in complete surprise.  
"I didn't know", he said. "It's news to me".  
As Derek and Stiles left, Talia and Jameson hugged them both.  
"Welcome to the family, Stiles", they said. 

Stiles and Derek were married that summer. In the fall they enrolled at Stanford together. After they graduated, they returned to Beacon Hills, got jobs, and bought and restored an old Victorian house. They wanted a big family, so soon they had five children, two sons and three daughters.

Stiles became a very powerful werewolf, and became the alpha of his own pack, which included Derek and all of their friends.

Stiles and Derek are very happy together. Every morning they wake up in each other's arms. They kiss and look tenderly into each other's eyes.  
"Good morning, sweetheart", Stiles says. "My handsome black wolf".  
"Good morning, darling", Derek replies. "My beautiful white wolf".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
